beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kremovvy
Kremmovvy is a high rank in Sapphire Dust and former member of the Grimm Commands. His weapon of choice is called Holler, a powerful shotgun designed to even kill Lord Vampires and a sword called Rant. He first appeared in the chapter of Fourth Beacon of Darkness. 'Appearance' Krem, themed after Vanilla ice cream, has the appropriate color in his hair and on his outfit. Krem's natural eye color was a very light cyan, it even seemed like if his eyes were completely white sometimes when he was human. After transform into a vampire his eyes turned shining blue and got two fangs. 'Original (First Appearance)' He wears a white suit, cape, gloves and helmet, being completely white in the eyes of his enemies and his reputation makes it even worse because he had never been touched and his clothes always remain clean at the end. '80's' White jeans with the knees torn out and a cut-off sweartshirts. He would use that back at home before transform into a vampire. 'Personality' Krem exhibits a steam, business-like demeanor and is shown to have immense confidence when he goes to a mission even though he almost never go. The main characteristic of his personality is the absoulte love for everything from the 80's that went too far that the whole troops under his command are forced to wear antique clothes and are forbidden to use scrolls or any kind of modern technology, his superiors contact him with letters or directly. Krem has a very sadistic side. He had never shown any weakness even if the enemy was much stronger or he was outnumbered. He hates direct conflicts and normally he always hide in a close position to command his soldiers like if they were just toys he could use. In the rare case he is forced into a direct fight he prefers to make a "strategic withdrawal". The real reason to don't engage into a direct conflict is because he regrets being the most powerful vampire, and the sins he made are linked to that, so he pretended to be just a novice the "king" (Himself) put in charge of the army and if he started fighting it would reveal his true identity. In the past he never regretted anything and stepped over anyone that was weaker than him but that changed with the death of his closest friend Ernest who acted as a shield to protect him. Then followed by the Lycan-Vampire Massacre, he started indirectly by being controlled a last time by Lanfear. And the thing he regrets the more is when he was forced to cut his little sister's tongue while being controlled by the previous Vampire King. 'Weapon' 'Holler' Krem's weapon of choice is Holler, a really powerful shotgun designed by his best friend Ernest, it only works with silver shotgun shells and silver stakes. Ernest created it with the purpose of be able to destroy everything in its way, being able to even kill a Vampire Lord. He uses this in case of a Vampire rebel or any other race, it is effective anyway. 'Rant' Krem's secondary weapon is a silver sword with a leather covered handle to don't hurt himself. Besides being made of silver, it is completely a normal sword. 'Semblance' 'Shadow of the past' Krem's semblance, allows him to create a clone by using his own shadow. It seems the clone has certain level of conciousness since it trained only in close combat while its user trained in long combat but Krem is also able to dissolve the clone and use his shadow in any way he wants like creating a shield around him or almost unbreakable ropes he can control at will. 'Puppeteer' Krem obtained this semblance after drink until the last drop from Lanfear's body. It allows him to control multiple corpses or one living person as puppets, it doesn't work with undeads. 'Weaknesses' His main weakness is the silver and the sunlight. The main weakness of the shadow clone or weapons created with shadow is the light energy produced by Rem's or Nathaniel's semblance. Even though sunlight dust crystal should also work, it is really hard to get.